


Batfamily drabbles

by cryingoverfiction



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Completely AU, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, No Angst, everyone is happy, just my babies being happy, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Just a series of cute, fluffy batfamily drabbles because they deserve some happiness for once.





	1. Authors Note

So this is completely au – no crimefighting. This is just going to be a series of drabbles where Bruce and Selina are happily married, and have a daughter Helena. When Helena was two, they went through marital problems and separated for 18 months. In that time, Bruce had a child with the warlord Talia al ghul. Upon Talia’s arrest and execution, Bruce got custody of Damian. Selina doesn’t hold any resentment toward Bruce and treats Damian as her own son. Bruce adopted Dick 2 years before he met Selina and Jason a year after they met. They adopted Tim when they were newlyweds and Helena was an infant. Cass was adopted when Damian was 10, making her the newest member of the Wayne family. The ships are batcat, birdflash, timsteph, and eventually Damian/Mari. I intend on bringing Terry into it as well as Bruce and Selina’s second child.   
Basically this is meant to be nice and fluffy and there is no angst allowed. There is enough of that in the canon and I’m sick of seeing my babies suffer. The only angst is the fate of the batkids parents. I hope you enjoy the story and feel to request a scenario for a drabble. 

the actual first drabble will be up in about 5 minutes be patient.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the batfamily reflect on when how Wayne Manor became their home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok its really late so its not a fantastic way to start but oh well enjoy.

When Dick first stepped foot into the Wayne Manor, he felt cold. He had lost his parents a month prior, and Bruce, a man who witnessed Dick’s parents deaths, had worked the system and taken him in. The Manor was the largest building he had ever seen, but given that he’d spent most of his life in a trailer, he decided to not make a big deal out of it. The structure was much too large for the bachelor who lived there, and his trusty butler. It’s not like Dick could complain though, if it weren’t for Bruce he’d be a ward of the state. He was shown to his room, grey walled and you could fit two of the trailers he’d grown up in with ease. He didn’t sleep that night. Just lay awake staring at the ceiling. This wasn’t his home. He wanted his cramped trailer, he wanted the circus and we wanted his Mom and Dad. The first few months were tough. His entire life was thrown upside down and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. But after a couple months, he settled into a routine, and a little under a year later, things started looking up.

Selina despised everything about her new life. Well almost everything. There just three men she’d become quite accustomed to. But everything that came with them, the big fancy house, the parties, the glitz and glamour, being waited on hand and foot, and being spoiled by her new lover, they weren’t Selina’s style at all. Hell, she had grown up on the streets of the slums, to survive you worked for what you got and stole to make up the rest. She wasn’t suited to the life of a billionaire, but the polite greetings she received from Alfred, the adorable puppy dog eyes of a boy who lost his family too soon and the passionate sessions of love making from her brooding lover were enough to convince her to at least give it a shot. 

Jason’s anger issues always made it a little difficult to settle into the Wayne Manor. He often got into arguments with Bruce, and he was stand off-ish towards Dick. Alfred seemed to be able to take whatever the young boy through his way. The only person he could ever truly be comfortable with in that home was Selina. Selina had suffered through a life similar to his. She grew up in the slums, she had a criminal record for thievery, her mother had abandoned her, just his mother had done. Selina never tried to force Jason to be a Wayne. She never forced him to talk, she was just…there, and Jason found immense comfort in that. He may be surrounded by strangers, but at least there’s one who isn’t. 

Tim had associated the Wayne Manor with home long before he was adopted by Bruce and Selina. After his mom died, he found himself spending a lot of time with Dick Grayson. Tim had always been a fan of Halys Circus, and had been there the night the flying graysons were killed. When he realised that his idol was going to the same high school, he quickly befriended him, and Dick was desperate for a friend who didn’t fawn over his good looks or use him for his money. The Waynes were a nice family, despite the youngest having the temperament of a cat – and not the good kind. He was always welcomed in their home, and once his family starting falling apart, the Wayne’s were happy to let him stay indefinitely, but after his father was killed by a criminal in his own home, the Wayne’s quickly took action and adopted him, despite the fact that Selina was nine months pregnant and due at any second. 

No matter where Helena was in the world, her home would always be that gawdy looking building that was too big for anyone’s own good, on the outskirts of Gotham. Her family may have been large, and eccentric, but it was her family, and that was her home. Her brothers and sister all tell her of the moment they knew Wayne Manor was home, of how her parents had all saved them from the dangers of life, but Helena wasn’t like them. She definitely didn’t envy the tragedy they had suffered through, but she envied the fact that they got to choose Wayne Manor as their home, for it was all Helena had ever known. She wouldn’t have it any other way really, because she knew that no matter what happened and where life took her, she’d always end up back at that gawdy building on the outskirts of Gotham. She was a Wayne after all. 

When Damian thought of home, it wasn’t as clear for him as it were for his brothers and sisters. He always had these strange images of a desert or maybe a hut, with a woman standing over him. He doesn’t remember her face, but he doesn’t think she was a particularly nice person. He knows that Wayne manor is where he belongs, regardless of whether he gets along with Todd or Drake or father. Grayson seems to think he can do no wrong, Helena defends him at school to the point where he is embarrassed, Selina has never shown any malice toward him, despite being the only biological son to her husband, but not her, but he likes Cass the most. She doesn’t talk a lot, and that sits with him just fine. 

Cassandra always thought she’d have more trouble fitting in, given she barely spoke English, but regardless of this, Bruce and Selina took her in, and their children accepted her with open arms. Cass had never experienced such a kind action, and was half convinced that she was falling for a trap. But as the months went on, her new family didn’t change. They all included her in things, and they even learned Chinese so they could communicate with her better. Bruce had paid for a tutor to home school her, as it was quite evident she didn’t have the confidence to go out with the general public, and as all his other children worked tirelessly to learn Chinese for their new sister, she worked just as hard on her English. Her English ended up being better than all the other children combined. Despite this, she still didn’t like to talk a lot, but that was just another thing her siblings accepted. She never expected to have a normal family, but in the end she found herself with something much better.


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami has a cold, and the family come to his aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Jane fantastic job of updating this three times a week

Damian sat on the couch while Helena fussed over him. She had come home from school early to find that Damian was sick, so she rummaged the house to create a care package for her brother. So far she had a fluffy blanket, 2 boxes of extra soft tissues, Damian’s favourite Disney movies – not that Damian would ever admit to watching Disney, let alone having favourites – and she had fetched Titus from the yard.   
“Helena, I’m fine. It’s just a cold. It’s not like I’m dying” he sniffled  
Dick was in keystone city for the week, visiting his boyfriend, Jason had moved out the moment he turned 18, Tim was on a date with his girlfriend Stephanie, and Cass had tagged along with them, and their parents were on a business trip in Tokyo. Helena didn’t want to think of the business that wasn’t getting done on that trip. Alfred was in the kitchen preparing the two of them tea.   
“Come on Dami, one movie won’t kill you. I even tracked down Aladdin, your favourite” Helena chimed.   
“I do not-“  
“’waste my valuable time watching cartoons meant for children’ I know I know” Helena rolled her eyes and put the disc in the tv. She sat on the couch and got under the blanket she had given Damian.   
“what are you doing? You’ll make yourself sick” Damian protested  
“hush little brother. We’re watching Aladdin together and that’s final”   
Damian huffed and crossed his arms. “fine. Don’t complain to me when you get sick”   
“you know me Dami, I never complain” she laughed. 

 

When Dick walked into his home three days later, his 11 year old daughter in tow, he expected the place to look like a warzone. But he was welcomed by silence, as Damian and Helena were asleep on the lounge, surrounded by tissues, with puffy eyes and red noses. Tim appeared from the hallway and sneezed.   
“Damian got everyone sick” he groaned.   
“if Mar’I so much as sniffles, there will be hell to pay”


	4. Love Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina spend a romantic evening on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? an update only 4 days later? Jane you feeling okay?

Selina stood out on the balcony of the hotel room and basked in the ocean breeze. The buzz of the champagne from the gala should have dulled her senses, but tonight she was acutely aware of everything. The lovebirds walking barefoot on the sand, the sound of cars on the highway, the moans of their neighbors in the throes of passionate love making, how awkward her boyfriend had been acting all night. She felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist, and she leaned into the embrace, smiling.   
“did you have a good night kitten?” he asked softly, lips pressed against her ear. She hummed in response.   
“would’ve been better if you weren’t acting like a bumbling fool” she said and turned around to face Bruce, and intertwined her fingers at the back of his neck. “so tell me, what has Gotham’s most graceful playboy acting like a frigid middle schooler?” she asked.   
“I’m going to pretend that I’m not hurt by you calling me a ‘frigid middle schooler’. Come take a walk with me” he suggested and held out his arm. Selina looped her arm through his and the two took their leave. 

Their stroll had taken them to the beach that their hotel overlooked. Selina had ditcher her shoes in the sand and had her gown hiked up to her thighs, letting the waves wash over her bare legs.   
“you look ethereal Selina” Bruce murmured. Selina turned to face him.   
“Ethereal huh? Have you taken up with your thesaurus again?” she laughed  
“Selina, could you stop sassing me for just one moment? I’m trying to have a moment here”  
Selina laughed again and turned to face him   
“If you want a moment you’re going to have to try- Bruce”  
Selina almost could’nt believe her eyes. Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s most untameable bachelor, was on one knee, not caring about the water soaking his suit pants, holding a box with a ring. But not just any ring, an emerald cut diamond, like the ones she used to steal.   
“Bruce” she breathed   
“I know that you’ve never been able to depend on anyone other than yourself before, and I want to change that. I want you to know that I’ve never met a woman as interesting as you, and I want to spend the rest of my life intrigued. So the question is do you want this too? Will you marry me?”   
“Bruce I- yes oh god yes” she exclaimed. Bruce smiled up at her and slid the ring onto her finger. She knelt and threw herself onto him. They both fell into the shallow water, letting the small waves roll over them, not giving a damn that their kiss was too salty for either of their liking. They ended up having sex on that beach too, and in the end the media was more interested about that than their engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> just a disclaimer of sorts. I will *try* to upload at least three times a week. don't hold me to it. please comment to request a particular story :)


End file.
